


Keep on walking

by Seablue_eyes_9311



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Magic Revealed, One Shot, Slash, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seablue_eyes_9311/pseuds/Seablue_eyes_9311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is excited, it was evident to his fellow glee clubbers, but was he so exited about and who is the mysterious motorcycle rider?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep on walking

**Author's Note:**

> My next story, it´s a magic revealed fic, together with a way for me to write one-shots and taking some of my frustrations out on Rachel Berry. Otherwise I hope you´ll enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Glee.
> 
> Song used: “Keep on walking” by Salem al Fakir

The clock was almost three, at the moment Kurt was sitting on the edge of his seat waiting for Mr. Schue to finish his speech about this week’s lesson in glee. The others were looking at their resident gay guy and was wondering why he was in such a good mood, they had never seen him this excited. Once clock struck three Kurt was up from his chair and out in the corridor before any of them had even stood up. At once they started gossiping on the reason for Kurt’s fast leaving but nobody could come up with a good reason so they chose to follow him. They got a hint of him at his locker before he was of again, aiming for the doors leading out the parking lot. But before he could open the doors he was pushed out them with such force that he fell on the ground, his bag opened and spilled its content. The pusher, whom was Azimio and his football buddies laughed at him and Azimio noticed a small wrapped box inside the stuff that fell. 

Kurt was collecting his things in a haste and trying to find something, his eyes lit up when he noticed the wrapped box and just as his hand was stretched out to grab it, another much bigger and meatier hand took it and Kurt looked up in the smirking face of his usual bullies.  
Kurt stood up, his bag and other things seemingly forgotten.

“Azimio, I would appreciate if you gave that back.” His voice was like steel and his eyes were hard and almost angry.

“Why would I, fag. You don´t deserve to get gifts, who would give you something, homo?”

“It´s not for me, it is for someone else.” Kurt´s resolve hardened, he was standing with his arms crossed and looking like the pissed diva he was. 

“And who would…” but before he could finish the sentence a load rev of an engine was sounded. A motorcycle came driving in, stopping just outside the school on the road. It´s rider had on a black leather suit with emerald green details, matching the bike’s silver and acid green painting. He mounted of and the guys behind Kurt choked and one of the football guys said “That’s a MV Agusta F4cc custom made, I´ve never seen one in green. It hasn´t even gotten out on the market yet.” They all breathed in, what would a person with that much money do here at McKinley. But not everyone was in awe, a certain brunette looked almost giddy. 

The rider took of his helmet, put it on his bike and turned towards the school and everyone gasped. This person they all knew and recognized, who wouldn´t when it was Harry Potter, one of the most famous wizards in modern time. 

It had come as a shell shock when the wizarding world had come out of hiding, but with everyone looking at the bombings in Great Britain and the government couldn´t give a possible solution they chose to step out and tell of the magical world and how the dark lord now known as Voldemort had been defeated by Harry Potter. Nowadays the magical world was just as incorporated in the normal one as any other society. 

Harry just looked calmly over the entrance before he noticed the skirmish on the front steps, he started walking and the students parted like the red sea before him until he reached Kurt and Azimio. He put an arm around Kurt´s shoulders and gave him a kiss on the temple before asking

“There is not trouble here, Kurt?”

“Not at all, Harry. Azimio was just looking, isn´t that right?” 

“Yes, of course.” Azimio said and hurriedly gave the wrapped present back to Kurt.

Before anyone could ask or talk to the duo Kurt had dragged Harry back to the motorcycle and taken another helmet out of his bag that was breaking all sorts of laws of nature by having place for such a thing without it being seen from the outside. It was in the same style as Harry's but had a line of purple together with the green and silver. Soon they had gotten up, Kurt behind Harry and hugging him close before Harry revved the engine and started driving down the road.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day the glee kids were waiting inside the music room, everyone was waiting for their last member to come. Soon enough they could hear his laughter just outside the door before he became visible just shutting down his phone and putting it in his jack pocket. Before looking at his classmates, they looked back waiting for him to say something but Kurt just smiled secretively and sat down in the first row without saying anything. Everyone looked at him still waiting but Kurt just ignored them, that was until Rachel couldn´t contain herself any longer and blurted out what was on everyone´s mind

“Kurt, are you dating Harry Potter?”

“What made you do that conclusion?” Kurt´s answer confused them, they had expected him to crack and start gossiping or gushing about how fantastic Harry was. 

“Why would he otherwise kiss you, and you hugged him pretty close for it to being a casual friendship kind of thing? Why haven´t you told anybody you know him, do you know how famous he is. I could have made contacts through him and became a star.” At her last sentence everyone just sighed, the self-appointed star could get every topic to be about her. 

“The reason being just that reaction, nobody sees him for him, it just “the savior” or the-man-who-conquered or something else everyone calls him and sees the hero. We want to have some privacy, and if I didn´t tell you at first was because I wanted to be sure of our relationship first. Otherwise you would have interfered and we all know how well that usually goes.”

“But Kurt why haven´t you told us, I mean we wouldn´t do anything?” Finn looked rather hurt probably because he as Kurt´s stepbrother should have known if Kurt had any boyfriends.

“I know you people, some of you would try and steal him from me,” here he looked at Quinn, “some would try and use him,” this time Rachel, “and some of you would get jealous.” This time he sought out Mercedes. “So forgive me if I´m not comfortable to drag a new relationship in front of you people.”

“But Kurt, this is big news, you should´ve informed us.” Rachel had her demanding tone, the one she used when she wouldn´t get a solo.  
“But I didn´t want to.” He said back, finality in his voice.

“I think it´s fantastic that Kurt have a boyfriend, why can you people be happy for him?” Artie said, sounding disappointed in them but he gave Kurt a smile. 

“Yeah, ‘Lady lips’ have finally gotten some and it´s not your business if he does tell you or not.” Santana quipped in before Brittany jumped from her seat and skipped over to Kurt, taking his hands in hers and with eyes sparkling said

“I am really happy for you, Kurt, you´ve finally found your dophin prince.” She hugged him before she asked in a very serious tone

“Have you met any unicorns yet?”

Kurt just laughed at her before he shook his head replying with

“No, not yet, Brit. But Harry promised we would visit them when we went over to England.”

Brittany looked happy and kissed him on the cheek before going back to her seat beside Santana, linking pinkies with her.

“Wait what do you mean with going to England?” Rachel was fuming, was it more that Kurt had not told them.

“Harry invited me to go to England this summer. He wanted me to meet with the rest of his family since I didn´t get the chance last time.”

“Last time? You have been to England before?” This time it was Finn that asked, he didn´t know anything about this.

“Yes, in the beginning of the year over spring break, you were at Rachel’s that week so you didn´t notice my absence.”

“What did you do?” It was Tina this time, she smiled at him showing that she was asking as his friend.

“I visited the magical world, toured around London and I sang in a production on the West End theater.”

Rachel looked stunned, Kurt, her rival had made into a production on one of the most famous theater stages before her, this was not according to the plan she had and she would tell Kurt just as much. If not for the knock sounding on their door frame, everyone looked over towards the door founding the subject of their discussion in the doorframe looking calm leaning on it.

“Sorry to disturb you, but Kurt didn´t come out to the entrance so I was wondering where he could be since he isn´t usually late to our meeting time.” Kurt just smiled, took his bag and went over to his boyfriend giving him a small kiss before telling him

“Sorry, love, we got caught up in a discussion.”

“Are you okey?”

“Yeah, some of them are just nosy.”

“Ok then.” Harry turned to the gleeks.

“It´s nice to meet you, but me and Kurt are on a tight schedule today so we can talk another day maybe.” He flashed them a smile and dragged Kurt away from the music room.

The rest was frozen in their place, until Santana snickered and dragged Britany with her, the movement making the others unfroze and see Rachel’s reaction. She was red in the face from anger and everyone disappeared quickly from the room before she exploded.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day the headlines in every newspaper and on the news channels were around the newly revealed couple. The source was a student at McKinly High that was anonymous. All over the world was the headline of the “Savior’s crush” or “The-man-who-conquered in love” with a picture of Kurt and Harry holding hands walking out of the school. Reporters had flocked to the high school in Ohio, many students were trying to be seen in the cameras or ruin the shoots making them seem even more immature than they were. Soon the crowd quieted at the sound of the motorcycle that came into view with its two passagers on, stopping by the sidewalk. The second person jumped of and took his helmet of his head with practice ease showing his perfectly styled hair even after the helmet. As soon as the reporters recognized Kurt they attacked like the starving vultures they were, but Kurt just smiled at them pushed his helmet inside his bag breaking all sorts of natural laws. He then turned to the rider whom had taken his own helmet of and gave him a small kiss. The cameras clicking was almost deafening and the news reporters were commenting. 

Once the couple separated the reporters tried to get a statement from the two, Harry hoped of his motorcycle and put an arm around Kurt’s waist before he turned to one of the cameras and said

“It´s wonderful that you are so happy for me and Kurt, we have been together for a year and a half now and we’re very happy. No, we are not engaged as of yet since we want to take this relationship at our own pace. And no, Kurt is not with me for my fame or money.” At the end his eyes glinted and his voice became hard and firm. Next they turned to Kurt hoping for a statement from Kurt as well.

“It is as Harry said, we´re very happy and I love him very deeply.” With that Harry released Kurt and went back to his motorcycle riding away while waving back at Kurt whom just smiled and went inside the school before he could be harassed, be it from reporters or bullies.   
The whole school was buzzing for the whole day everyone talking and many was trying to get a good look at Kurt despite that he had gone to school with them for two years now. He even got approached by some of the freshmen asking for pictures or autographs the others was a little bit more wary and many decided to be neutral towards his new status as a celebrity. His bullies even tried to avoid him since they were afraid of his boyfriend and the power behind his name. At the end of the day Kurt went outside and was once again surrounded by reporters. Figgins had apparently not let them inside the school so everyone had waited on the school grounds in hope of catching either Kurt or one of his closer friends. They had done a couple of interviews with other students and teachers but nobody knew him that well to actually say something worthwhile and the glee clubbers staid away from any reporter, well not everyone a certain Rachel Berry had skipped some of her classes and at every break she was trying to sing into a camera or microphone just to try and be seen by someone that could recognize her superior talent. But the reporters had tired pretty quickly of her and had started to ignore her. She had of course been furious and upped her game some but all she showed was how spoiled she was. It was not until a reporter told her that her voice was bland and emotionless that she quieted some, until she demanded to know what he meant. By that time Kurt was on the steps on his way out of the school and he had heard the reporters comment so he answered, mostly because he had wanted to say it to Rachel ever since the ‘defying gravity’ competition.

“What he means Rachel is that you have a great voice, but it´s too predictable. You can hit every pitch and note just right but you can just as well put on a cd and you sound exactly the same. You do not have any emotional attachment to your song, you just take it in and repeat it back the same way, it gets boring listening to in the long run.” Many of those around him nodded, agreeing with his statement and Rachel noticed she got rather embarrassed but also angry ‘what right had Kurt?’

“And what right do you have criticizing me, I beat you remember?” She looked smug but she got surprised when Kurt just smirked opened his mouth and sang out the chorus of Defying gravity, closing in on the place where the high F was placed and he nailed it. Rachel was speechless he hadn´t even warmed up his voice and he had hit it flawlessly even she had problem reaching the high notes without warming up her voice beforehand. All the reporters and some students clapped and Kurt gave them a smile. One of them asked Kurt to sing something else and Kurt blushed before he cleared his throat, all the cameras was directed towards him and the microphones was just beside him the reporters intent on catching everything

I was aiming for the sky,  
ended up flat on the ground  
But once again the sun is rising,  
I better keep on walking  
Keep on walking

I have a long road ahead of me  
It's cloudy and dark it's hard to see  
Will I ever get through to the end?  
Been down this sling so many times before  
And I told myself I would do it no more  
Now I'm back on the same road again

I was aiming for the sky,  
ended up flat on the ground  
But once again the sun is rising,  
I better keep on walking  
Keep on walking

I was aiming for the sky,  
ended up flat on the ground  
But once again the sun is rising,  
I better keep on walking  
Keep on walking

There's some twists and turns I've gotta clear  
But when I'm done the end will soon appear  
I can leave my troubles behind

I was aiming for the sky,  
ended up flat on the ground  
But once again the sun is rising,  
I better keep on walking  
Keep on walking

I was aiming for the sky,  
ended up flat on the ground  
But once again the sun is rising,  
I better keep on walking  
Keep on walking

I never stopped believing  
I know what I should do,  
just let the light guide me through

I was aiming for the sky,  
ended up flat on the ground  
But once again the sun is rising,  
I better keep on walking  
Keep on walking

I was aiming for the sky,  
ended up flat on the ground  
But once again the sun is rising,  
I better keep on walking  
Keep on walking

After singing the chorus two more times he quieted and opened his eyes since he had closed them during the song. Not one eye was dry everyone was shedding light tears, so moved by his voice and the emotion they could feel behind his words.   
Someone came up behind him and kissed his temple before whispering in his ear

“That was beautiful Kurt.” Kurt turned around in his boyfriend’s arms and gave him a blinding smile before kissing him thoroughly on the lips. 

‘Yeah, life is beautiful.’ He thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it, comment and tell me. This will be a one-shot and I do not plan to continue past this point.


End file.
